Thinking of You
by Miss Mila
Summary: Post 'The Cure' episode. Contains small spoilers. What happens after Olivia finds the card under her door? A Boliva, Peter/Liv, fic.


_**Thinking of You:**_

_**A Fringe Fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. Which is kinda sad, really.**_

_**A/N: Post 'The Cure'. May contain a few spoilers. I wrote this fic forever ago, and since the newest episode of Fringe is quickly approaching (YAY!) I decided to hurry up and post this.**_

_Thinking of you._

He was still out there. Watching and waiting. Always.

She should have finished him off when she had the chance. Killed him, when she had the chance.

But she didn't. And now it was too late. Now there she was. Sitting on her couch with all the lights in the apartment turned on. There she was, scared. Scared stiff. Every creak made her turn her head. Every dancing shadow caused her to reach for her gun. Every whisper caused her to sink further into the cushions of her couch.

She stood up. Grabbing her coat, keys, and, for good measure, gun, she stood up. The walls were starting to close in on her. She was starting to feel claustrophobic, and the empty room caused her to shiver; she had to get out of the apartment.

She felt slightly safer in her SUV, only slightly. She started to drive, and for a long time, that's all she did. Drive. She drove right to the hotel where Peter was staying. The thought made her smile; almost. She was scared so she subconsciously went to the place of the person she knew the least, yet, perhaps trusted the most.

She trudged up the stairs to the hotel room; she didn't do elevators, absolutely not after the Electric Man. There she was. In front of the door that lead to Peter's side of the room (he and Walter had joint rooms). She came to the door, and knocked.

Peter opened the door to the hall. He saw Olivia, which didn't surprise him if he really thought about it. A very scared, wide-eyed, Olivia.

He moved over to let her in, but she stood there; numb.

His face softened and he put a hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the room. "Come on, Liv." He whispered gently.

She recalled being led to the couch, and sitting down.

"Liv." He whispered, as he leaned down on one knee in front of her and the couch. He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He knew there was one thing that could make her this scared today. A card. From her stepfather.

"Peter…" She breathed, barely audible. "Peter…I…I…"

She closed her eyes as a single tear trailed down her face.

"Hey now…ssshhh, Liv, it'll be okay." He reassured her. And then he did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her to him. She looked so small when she was scared. Gone was her armor, the one that said 'I'm a tough FBI agent and you better not mess with me'. She felt even smaller in his arms, as she shook with silent sobs.

"I'm scared, Peter. I'm scared." She admitted.

"We'll find him, Liv. You can arrest him, right?" He said into her hair.

She shook her head against him. "It's just a card, Peter. That's not enough to convict _anyone._" She was shaking. "He's going to come after me."

"Stay here tonight." Peter offered, still holding her. "Walter has his own room, and there's plenty of room here. You can take the bed, and I'll take the couch."

She sniffs and says, "okay."

*****

_Olivia_

It's late at night and you can't sleep. Everything is so…foreboding, and you're too paranoid to go to sleep.

You sit up and go to the window. You stare past your reflection in the window. The whole scared-girl-in-an-oversized-t shirt look (Peter lent you one of his shirts) doesn't really fit you. Instead, you look out at the Boston skyline. That always makes you feel somewhat relaxed.

You hear footsteps behind you, and you know it's Peter.

"Liv."

You don't turn around, instead, you lean your forehead against the window. "I can't sleep."

He puts a comforting hand on you shoulder, and you put your hand over his. Keeping it in place there, because you aren't ready for him to let go just yet.

"I keep remembering the look on his face." You whisper.

He does something unexpected. He wraps his arms around you, and turns you around. He pulls you toward him.

"It'll be okay, Liv. Shhhhh."

And next thing you know, you're crying into his shoulder (how cliché), and shaking again. All the things that have been piling up and putting you under pressure have become too much.

He just comforts you and lets you cry. Finally, there are no more tears left to shed. You're done. But you still don't want to leave the safety of his arms. He realizes this.

"Come on, lay down with me." He says.

You look at him; wary.

"You need to sleep sometime, Liv." He says sincerely. And you know that he cares about your well being, and that he'll keep his hands to himself.

You follow him to the bed, and you find comfort in his hug. Soon, you fall asleep.

You feel safe with him around.

_**A/N: So, what did you think? A new Fringe episode is almost here, and I was suffering from Fringe withdrawal. LOL. Will you please tell me what you thought? In a PM or Review. I really don't care…thank you!**_


End file.
